Blinded Love
by Polyester
Summary: *Sorato.* Chapter Three: Argh..I have to start making my stories shorter. *NEW.* What does Pie really lead to? R/R. e.e; TOO LENGTHY..AHH..
1. Poem: Can You Listen To My Heart?

Mwa ha. Holidays are writers blocks! :D I'm SO mad. I had already started on this story a long ways back..but..the computer..and..stuff..and..waah..;-; Alright..enough gripeing. :D In this Story..it's from SOra's POV...and Sora and Yamato are the only digid's involved..Oh..and they are regular people.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.. ;-; too bad it's not Yamato..  
  
Sora and Yamato are both Seventeen..going by Foxkids..in Season Two..So..don't argue with me about the ages. Argue with Foxkids.  
  
It's kind of weird..Ya know? Starts off with a strange poem..Don't call me the next Poe. x.x; I'm not insane. It's a..FREE VERSE POEM  
  
  
*****  
  
I've suffered through so much...  
I'm going insane..  
Someone help me..  
Someone be there for me..  
  
I can't take this much longer..  
It's driving me crazy..  
I'm hearing..  
Voices..  
  
Voices..  
Get them out of my mind..  
Get them out of my head..  
  
I've been having..  
Nightmares.  
  
Nightmares of the shadows..  
Crawling into my room..  
Strangling me..  
Choking me..  
Killing me..  
Drawing more and more of my life away  
each time.  
  
I'm wasting away..  
I'm dying..  
  
And to think that wasn't enough..  
They took some more things away from me..  
They took away my family..  
They took away my friends..  
They took away my Love..  
Why don't they just take away my life..?  
  
They put me through an iron maiden.  
An iron maiden that hurt like hell  
And in that iron maiden..  
I've experianced the most painful experiance  
I saw Myself..The myseries I've faced..  
Whatever was turning me into a Demon..  
  
Demons wanted me to join them..  
Join the shadow world..  
Skip away from Life..  
Have Immortality.  
  
No.  
  
I rather Die..  
Die a Mortal..  
Die a Human..  
and not some mutant  
set to kill the human race..  
  
The demons were't pleased..  
Pleased with my choice.  
  
And in that Iron Maiden..  
The pictures and scenes they showed..  
Scarred my Eyes..  
  
They finally let me out..  
Saying they would come back  
Come back to finish me off.  
  
The demons wanted to see how far..  
I could go with being Blind.  
I was just a joke.  
  
"I bet Twenty Thousand Yen, that she dies the next week."  
A demon would say.  
  
"Nah..I'll give One Hundred Thousand Yen she'd die tomorrow.."  
Another disagreed.  
  
Unless I survived a year under these horrible conditions:  
Being Blind, Homeless, Unloved, And Alone..  
I would be..  
Killed.  
  
Someone help me..  
Someone Love me..  
  
I'll love you whoever..  
Whoever can help me survive..  
Whoever can encourage me to go on..  
I'll love you..  
  
I love you..  
I Love You..  
  
Will You love me back..?  
  
I'm striving for Life..Until   
Until I can find someone to help me.  
  
*******  
  
Weird wasn't it? Told ya so. The poem is sucky. But I gurantee the story afterwards would be MUCH MUCH MUCH! BETTER!!!!!!!! :D IT HAS A SAD SAD ENDING...Oops..Did I say that outloud? Okay..Erm..R/R..And I'll give the First Chapter of the Story..ASAP.  
  
-Polyester 


	2. Chapter One: Friendly Interaction

:D I like this story..o.o Or just the plot of it. You might not like it..but I do. xD Okay..o.o Keeping this simple. Lemme..go over a few things. The Demons have left Sora blind..and she feels like she's a mouse in a maze for the cheese, where people bet on which mouse would get to the cheese first. Isn't that horrible..? Alright..The Demons are giving Sora a year..to find someone t hat will love her for what she is. After that year, if she's in the same state she is now, They'll come back for her..and..You know. I hear Bell Tolls. A lot of Angst in beginning  
  
***** = Major Major Scene Change [ Ex. From a Park to a ..let's say..Resturaunt.". ]  
  
[ blank spaces ]= Minor Scene Change. [ like..a day to another day. ]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon..;-;  
  
*******  
  
I continued walking..stepping about. My life has been so different, since they scarred my eyes and took away my eyesight.  
  
Everything has been so different.. I miss..seeing so many things.  
  
And I really can't rely on my eyes anymore, I have to rely on my other senses now. You know..Sense of Hearing...And Touch..Those important ones.  
  
I miss seeing the world. I wonder how is it now? Has it changed anyhow?  
  
Thinking about the world, I accidentally bumped into a figure. "Watch where your going, Bitch.." I heard a feminine voice squeal.  
  
No. The world is still the same. All torn and cruel. Why must the world be this way? Why did these cruel monsters choose to pick on me..? What have I done? I know my time is ticking..away. And with the results I've been getting from everyone..It seems to me that ..well.. I think I should kill myself, before they come back. Oh..how I can imagine them laughing at my self-pity. Why wont anyone take time and listen to me?  
  
  
  
  
  
I've been losing more and more hope, of regaining the life I once had.. I've grown concern of my own safety, so I stopped verturing out into the world. And I stayed in the same little area, I've stopped at. Days...had past since the time they let me go. I've got it. I'm commiting Suicide.  
  
I sat down on the ground. I felt the ground--It seemed sandy..not exactly like the sand at the beach..It was like a mixture between dirt and sand. I closed my eyes, imaging what the region I was in, looked like. The Park. Odaiba..Park? [ x.x; I like the Park. SO SUE ME! ]. I released the sand I clutched so tightly in my hands; then I broke down to tears. Although I couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes, I could feel them. The warm, wet, salty liquid slid down my cheeks. I stopped immediately. I had heard something. I think I was hearing things..I decided to try and get a grip on myself in case I really did here..this voice. I started wiping my tears away with the tip of my sleeve.  
  
"Hello..? Did you hear me? I asked if you were alright.." There the voice came once more.  
  
I let out a startled gasp. I wasn't hearing things. This was really..really a person talking to me. Someone actually noticed me. I stood up, and wiped my dirty hands on my skirt. "Huh..? Are you talking to me?"  
  
The person let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah..who else? There's no one here but you and me."  
  
"Oh..Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for asking.." I replied with ever so much gratitude. Could this person be the one that can help me? Can he help me?  
  
"Um..Are you sure you're fine..?" The voice came once again.  
  
"Yes..Yes..." I nodded. I hope the conversation didn't end. He..This...This guy. This person; actually took time to talk to me. What a kind soul.   
  
"Oh..Mind if I ask a question?" He asked nervously.  
  
"No..Go ahead." I answered. What could he have ask me?  
  
"Say..are..Are you..I don't mean to seem mean but, hey..are you Blind?" The voice asked, with ever so much gentleness and care.  
  
What a sweet voice. Such a sweet voice. Oh..How I want to here him talk..forever. Please..Please keep on talking. "I..I....Yes I am. How..do you know?"  
  
"Oh.." The guy replied, somewhat dumbfounded. "Well..You were faced sideways in the conversation. Usually, when people talk..they face each other...I..You know." He laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Oh.."I turned red, feeling stupid. I turned around. "Is this better?"  
  
"Yes..Much." He said. "Wow..So..Tell me about yourself.."  
  
"Myself..?" He wants to know more about me? I feel faint. This is the most people have said to me, ever since I lost my eyesight. "Why do you want to know more about me? I think it's just a waste of your time..."  
  
"No..No. Of course not. I just want to be closer with you...that's all. Is that alright..?" The guy said.  
  
He's ever so friendly. How I wish I could see his face..But..who cares? Does he really care for me..as much as he seems to? What a kind soul..How I just want to reach out..touch his soft lips..and.... "Sure..Nice to meet you. My name is Sora. Sora Takenouchi."  
  
"Sora..? Hm..." He thought.  
  
"What is it?" I said puzzled.  
  
"Sora's a beautiful name. I'm Yamato. Yamato Ishida."  
  
"Yamato...Huh. I see..Nice to meet you, Yamato." I smiled. I wonder what he looks like when he smiles. I think he took a step closer to me...I could feel his body heat radiate into mine.   
  
He took my hand in his. How they seemed to fit perfectly, just like a piece of a puzzle.  
  
"Hey, So..Sora. Have you been alright..?" He asked. He sure seemed a bit worried. Why would a stranger like him be worried about a nonentity like me.  
  
"I've been fine..Never better." I replied..with a light smirk. I could feel his smile casted on my face. I slowly slipped my quavering hands out of his..and..delicately placed them on his face. Closing my eyes, I could imagine what this gentle, kind soul would look like. He sounded not like a little kid, but not like an adult either. He seemed to be in his late teens..about Seventeen or So. "I'm sorry..Am..Am I frightening you..?" I asked..with a bit of hurt.  
  
He shook his head lightly. "Not at all..But..Um..I just want to know what your doing.." He asked, a bit nervously.  
  
"Please...Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. Hey..after all..Can't hurt anyone if I can't see them..Eh? ..I'm..trying to imagine what you look like..kind sir."  
  
I felt his facial structures..and as my fingers passed them, I identified the structures. "Here's..a nose..... Ears.. And lips..Eyes.."  
  
"Is that all you can feel?" I heard his sarcasm. "You can't feel my..sexy blue eyes..? Or..My..Slick Blonde Hair..?"  
  
I felt his lips curve into a smile. From what I felt..He sure had a great smile.  
  
"You're full of jokes aren't you, bub?" I laughed. I laughed...I laughed. It seemed as if I hadn't laughed in forever.  
  
"Of course I am." He chuckled.  
  
Such ego..But yet..He was so attracting...I couldn't resist his attitude. I wanted him to stay with me forever.  
  
"So..You ready..?" He asked.  
  
"Ready for What?" I blinked a few times.  
  
"To go to Dinner with me.." He suggested.  
  
"Dinner..With you..?" Pinch me..I'm in heaven.  
  
"So..You're saying you don't want to go to Dinner with me..?" He gave a sly chuckle.  
  
"No..No! That's not it..I'm just thinking..I ..I feel so bothersome to you.." I admitted..turning my face away.  
  
"You're no trouble at all..And I'll be really happy if you accepted my offer. Hey..Don't think that about yourself..You're a great person..and..Would you lok at that...I just met you a while ago.." He said placing his hand on my chin, turning my head to where it faced his.  
  
"Well..if you are really telling the truth...Sure..I'd love to go to dinner with you." I said..feeling a bit ashamed by accepting his offer. He seemed like a rich guy to me; I mean..It's kind of difficult to find someone that would buy dinner for you. But then again..I haven't had a good meal for a while; I've been living off of leaves and bark..  
  
"Alright..Well..Sora..I know this great resturaunt in downtown Odaiba, and they serve the best Chinese." He took my hands in his, while he guided me down the street. I was so excited..I wanted to stay with him forever. I hope..I hope he feels the same way I do.   
  
Bah..Sora..You're having your hopes up to high. He's just a nice guy, treating someone like you to dinner. Don't expect too much..Sora.  
  
He grabbed my hand..and led me the way down to the resturaunt. [ o.o I just had the weirdest Deja Vu I already said that. x.x; So if I did..SORRY. ]  
*******  
  
"Well..we're here!" Yamato announced.  
  
"Great..! What's the resturaunt called?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know..I can't read Chinese.." Yamato chuckled.  
  
"You know, You are hilarious." I laughed. Gosh, I loved the way he laughed. I love the way his gentle skin touches mine. Stay with me forever..Please..  
  
[ A/N: x.x; I know..in this story..Sora seems so desperate..and in my otheres..x.x; there's like a huge, thick concrete wall between Sora and her love for Ishida Yamato. Gomen. e.e; Anyway..how's the story so far..? x.x;; ]  
  
I heard a slight little jingle of a bell. I think Yamato opened the resturaunt door..How should I know..I can't see a thing. All I see is pitch black..   
  
"After you.." He said, extremely gentlemen like. Yeah..He opened the door.  
  
"Thank you, sir." I replied, with a light laugh as he "guided" me into the resturaunt door, so that I wouldn't bump my head or anything that such.  
  
  
  
  
I let Yamato do all the talking in the resturaunt. He seemed to know more than me. I closed my eyes as I listened to the short conversation:  
  
"Hi. Welcome. How may I help you? " The waiter asked.  
  
"Yes..can I get a table for two? " Yamato replied.  
  
"Sure. Follow me." The waiter said.  
  
  
I could feel Yamato turning his head to me. "Alright Sora.." He grabbed my hand once more, as he followed the waiter. How I wanted him to hold me, and not hold my hand because I was blind...  
  
Yamato pulled out a seat for me. After we were seated, I heard laminated pieces of paper being set on the table. I think they were the menus.  
  
"So Sora..What do you want? They have---" Yamato was cut off.  
  
"Sorry..I didn't mean to cut you off. Order whatever you like. Hey..after all..You were the one that invited me. Plus..I never been to a Chinese Resturaunt..So..I'll just share whatever you're getting...Okay Yamato?" I said nicely.  
  
"What? Are you sure..? Alright.." Yamato said gently.  
  
His voice was making me melt, like icecream on the fourth of July.  
  
The waiter came over to our table, and Yamato ordered the dishes. As the waiter left to tell the chefs what to prepare, Yamato said gently, "Hey Sora..I'll be right back alright? I got to use the little boy's room." He said..chuckling a bit.  
  
I held on to his hand..I was scared a little. Then I finally let go. "Alright..Yamato." I was worried. What if he just ditches me here? I'd be more than embarrassed, I'd look like a fool. And how would I be able to get out of the resturaunt..? I can't even think of the mortification I'd get! Even though I was filled with worries..I still managed to put on a calm face--atleast I think so.   
  
"I'll be back ASAP..Alright..?" Yamato said ever so softly, and he left to his destination.  
  
I sat there, feeling somewhat stupid, waiting for his return. This..Yamato pereson..Had the softest, and most gentle voice I had ever heard. It was smoother than butter. Demons..hah. You can't take a hold of me..I love someone. I found someone I can love. ..But..the only worry I have is..will..Will he love me back? For the nonentity I am? Bah..Sora..you have to start thinking positively about yourself. Yamato himself said that you were a great person. That's a big compliment.  
  
"Hey..Back.." Yamato said.  
  
Oh..He smelled good. What was that.. Cologne or something? Whatever it was..it smelled great. Before I knew it..another scent mixed in with his fancy cologne scent. Something that smelled..sweet..and somewhat sour.  
  
I heard Yamato say, "Thank you."  
  
Hm. I guess our first dish must be here.  
  
"What'd you order Yamato?" I asked out of curiousity.   
  
"Sweet and Sour Chicken".. he replied.  
  
"Oh..sounds Delicious.." I replied with a light smile. Oops..How was I to eat? I was blind..I don't know where everything was..I sure hope Mr. Yamato over here doesn't get the idea to spoon-feed me! How horrid that'll be.  
  
"Want a Bite..Sora?" He offered.  
  
"Sure..Sure!" I totally agreed, picking up a pair of chopsticks, I leveled them down on the table surface with a light "Clack" sound, and I moved my hand slowly across the surface of the table feeling around for the plate.  
  
"Looking for this?" He asked..moving the plate to where my hand was.  
  
"Thanks...I said shyly..And placed my chopsticks on top of the dish. I hoped that I would get something, and with a flick of the chopsticks..I picked up a piece of the Chicken, and carefully placed it in my mouth.  
  
After I was done chewing..I complimented on the taste of the edible. "Wow Yamato. You're right. This is really great stuff."  
  
"Hey..I thought I had to spoon feed you today.." Yamato laughed a bit.  
  
"Oh..erm..Yeah.." I blushed slightly. How I longed to see his face.  
  
  
  
  
After Dinner..the two hung around the resturaunt area, sipping on a bit of tea, and getting to know each other better though a light conversation.   
  
I wondered whether or not I should have told him how I lost my eye sight. It seemed that the blue-eyed kid .. from what he described himself from earlier..seemed extremely interested.   
  
"I don't know..if I should tell you or not..." Sora said..turning her head away.  
  
I could feel Yamato put his hands over mine once more, on the table. How come..whenever he does this..He always has some sort of effect on me? I think..I am in love...   
  
I could feel his thumb grazing about the surface of my palm.. on the right hand that he had held. He was so good at things like this. Does th is mean..He likes me..?  
  
I sighed a bit, and closed my eyes..with a slight smile. "Okay..Okay..Yamato.."  
  
"Yay..!" He cheered.  
  
How adorable he was. I laughed out aloud.."Yamato..You're just -too- much..sometimes." Catching my breath..I took another one...and I..started with the dreaded story.  
  
"You see..Um..I ..Can I just give you a breif summary?" Come to think about it..I relaly don't want to tell about this anymore..  
  
"If it really bothers you that much..I don't have to know..But then again..It would be nice.." Yamato said softly, as he continued what he was doing.  
  
It was sending Chills down my spine..I was getting goosebumps--I was glad I wore a long sleeved shirt before this whole chaos thing started..so that he couldn't see how he made me feel.. "No..I'll go on. Some while ago..Which I can't really remember..I don't know why..But my Mother and My father Divorced. My Mother died a week later after my fourteenth birthday, so I moved in to live with my Father. And My father died a week later after My Fifteenth Birthday.. Isn't that strange? How unlucky.. After that..I didn't have anywhere else to go..My Relatives wouldn't dare to take a child like me in, because they thought me off "Unlucky" because my parents both died a week after a birthday."  
  
"How horrid...I'm sorry to hear, Sora. I never knew it was like that for you.." He said. "Then what happened?" He said.. I heard ever so much concern in his voice.  
  
"Well..This is the part it kind of..gets blurry. I mean..One day..I was walking down way to work..Because..You know. Since there was no one to take care of me..and I was too old for the orphanage, I had to make my own money. When I was walking over to work..Some..Somehow I got side tracked...and the next thing I knew..I saw these..Shadow..things in front of me. They had tied me up to a tree..and they asked..if I wanted to "join" them."  
  
"Join? What did they mean by this Join?" I heard Yamato say, as if he was ready to take on these guys. He listens to me so well..He knows just how I feel..  
  
"They just..said..Join..They wanted me to give up my life..and be some ..mutant creature or whatever it was. I don't know why they bothered me, but I guess I seemed like a pretty good target..Because.."  
  
"Because Why Sora..?"  
  
"Because..well..I was really depressed. Anyway..I refused..because..I knew that something would shine later on in my future..So then they got mad I refused the offer, and they just stuffed me in..something..I mean..It projected all these horrid scenes of the Past...And...pretty soon..each picture left a scar in my eyes..and I found out I was blinded because of those..demons. Then They told me---" And I covered my mouth. I guess it was best to leave out the part, about..finding someone who would love me..Out.  
  
"Then they what...Sora..? What did they tell you..?" He asked.  
  
"I..Well..I don't want to talk about that..How about..I tell you sometime later.." I want to know..whether ..or not..he'll like me back. If he does..I win. And this black hole in my history can finally disappear and shine once more.  
  
"Sora..You know you can tell me -anything.- But..If you don't want to tell me..That's fine. You can tell me whenever you think you're ready.." Yamato said softly.  
  
I felt his strong hands move up my arm. At first...it started me a bit..But then I realized what he was doing. His hands rested on my broad shoulders..and then he pulled me in..for a hug.  
  
The scent of his hair tickled my nose..And..Oh..It felt so wonderful to be under his arms. Oh..I wanted him to pull me closer..  
  
"Ai'shiteru.." I cried softly, resting my head on his shoulder.  
  
"What..?" He asked.  
  
"Oh..Nothing..Nothing.." I hugged him back.  
  
*******  
  
What'd you think? xD I thought I did an okay job. :/ My First shot at a TRUE Romance fic. o.o; It's a little sappy..x.x; Sora's just..bleh..a little right? Gotta lighten up a bit on her feelings..right..right. o.o; But..hey..If you knew you were going to die if you Didn't find someone to love you back, you'd kind of be this way too.. Huh? Hey..It's going to be Dark soon..Is this the Goodbye..? Too be Continued. :D R/R  
  
-Polyester. 


	3. Chapter Two: You took the words right ou...

o.o Hey..I think the story is pretty good meanies! ;-; Okay..here's The next chapter. xD I'm on Writers block..WHOO. Bleh...I was shocked to wake up the other morning..having found that someone else had wrote a story with almost exactly similar title, and plot as mine: We both had a blind. Well..If you think I stole her idea..I did NOT. I'd never sink that low..and I published my story a day before she did.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon..ladedada  
  
********  
  
  
I really didn't want this moment to end..But Time did.  
  
We both broke the hug at the same time.  
  
"I.. didn't really mean to do that ..It kinda..slipped..I..well..You know.." Yamato began sheepishly. I bet he was blushing..because of the way he talked.  
  
I smiled warmly at the boy. "That's okay..If you ask me..I..I kind of enjoyed it.." I admitted, blushing a little.  
  
"Oh..Then I should hug you more often..Eh?" He said, his nervousness blowing away like the wind.  
  
How quickly, he revives from an embarrassing sing. And he's always adding a joke along with it or two..  
  
"Guess you do.." I poked him lightly in his arm..Or Atleast I think it was his arm.. Yep..it was his arm. Oh good..making sure.. I thought I had poked somewhere private..but..Anyway..  
  
"Well, It's getting kind of late Sora.." Yamato trailed off, quickly switching the subject..  
  
Whoa. How's that relevant to whatever we talked about before. Does it mean he doesn't like to be with me..? But, The tone of his voice..He sounded kind of sad..that the time we had together was going to end. -Does- this mean..He really cares for me..? I hope this isn't really goodbye.  
  
"Yamato..? What..What time is it..?" I asked..a bit..fearfully.  
  
"Six...But.." Yamato replied..  
  
"Six....Six isn't that late," I replied. I wanted to stay with him as long as possible.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't know; I have things I have to deal with right now.." He trailed off.  
  
I felt that I was going to cry somewhat. I didn't want him to leave. But, I decided to take it like a grown, mature women. "Oh..I see. Well..Then I guess I'll..See you in the..sometime future..right..? Oh..by the way..How will I repay you..?" I said, quickly changing the subjects, giving myself time for the droplets of tears to swell down.  
  
I sighed. He has a date. I knew it. Oh well..Atleast this day has been the best compared to the others I've had.   
  
Then I heard him disagree with what I was said. "No Sora..that's not true. I'll tell you what..Why don't you crash at my place for a while..? I remember you told me you had no where to go.. Dinner's on me..Please Sora..Don't worry about it.."  
  
Living in the same household as him? Was he serious? Would he really be that willing to take me in..?  
  
"Yamato! I'm Sure that -that- will be extremely troublesome for you!" I exclaimed.  
  
"No..No! Sora..Please -stop-...." Yamato pleaded with a slight sigh of annoyance. "-Please- stop saying things like that..You aren't a bother to me..I really enjoy you around.."  
  
I was annoying him. Oh..Great job Sora. You're going ballistic over this guy. Okay..Okay..I guess I'll have to stop pushing away his offer, and just..take some without any doubts. Okay..just..keep your mouth shut from now on.  
  
"I'm Sorry..." I mumbled.  
  
"Ugh..No..I am. Sorry that I lost my temper.. Okay, let me try this again. I would love it if you came to live with me..Or..Us..That is.." Yamato said.  
  
"Whose..'Us?'" I asked wondering whatever he would mean.  
  
"Me..and My..Dad. Oh..I'm sure my Dad won't mind..He works from the early mornings to late at night. So..erm..as long as he doesn't find out.." Yamato mumbled.  
  
[A/N: Okay..in THIS story..Yamato is living wtih his dad. xD I know..in each story..it varies from back and forth..Hey..atleast Ya got variety? :D I wish -all- guys were as nice as Mr. Yamato here. ]  
  
"Hey..You Bad Boy.." I joked.  
  
"I'm a sly devil..aren't I?" He laughed. I can imagine him grinning away at the moment. "So..C'mon Sora..I'll take you to my place. My Dad doesn't come home till Eleven..And he leaves for Work at Eight. A regular workaholic..Don't you agree?" I heard him say, leading the way. The little bell jingled again..signaling..that the door was opened..and he guided me to his Apartment.   
  
On the way there..I asked him what he was busy with.   
  
"Yamato..so..where are you going to be for the next few hours..?"  
  
"Oh..here and there..." It seemed like he refused to answer...I might as well not carry on about it. "Oh..well..here we are." He changed the subject. "Hey..Let's take the elevator up to my room..Okay..?"  
  
"Yeah..Okay." I was still wondering about what he was up to.. I heard the sharp 'ding' of the Elevator..and we stepped inside the slow-moving transportation mobile. It stopped at the floor, in which Yamato and his Dad's room was found,.. abruptly, and I stepped back slightly trying to regain my balance.   
  
"Oh yeah.." Yamato said. I think he saw me practically falling over from the sharp stop. "That happens to me alot. But you'll get use to it." He said softly.  
  
I smiled to him. He held my hand, and guided me down the long, narrow halls until we finally came upon the right room. A few next..erm..room neighbors..as you could call them, joked along with the blue-eyed, blonde-haired kid I was with:  
  
"Hey Yamato..You finally decided to get yourself a Date..?" A friend of his would Joke.  
  
"I think I hear wedding bells.." Another joked.  
  
"Yeah..Yeah..Sure..I'll send you guys an invitation to our wedding.." I heard Yamato reply sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Who were those guys..?" I asked him, while he lead me in his apartment room.  
  
"Some friends of my Dad. They joke around a lot, so try your best to ignore them." Yamato suggested, friendly. "Alright, welcome to my room." He said in a majestic voice.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. "Sure..Sure. Boy..I wish I could see what your room looks like.."  
  
"Trust me..You -dont- want to. It's messier than five pigpens. There's music sheets scattered everywhere..and...OH! Sora! You're going to trip over my guitar case! " He warned.  
  
Before his warning hit me..I tripped overwhatever he had warned me about.  
  
Luckily, I didn't fall flat on my face--Oh the humiliation! I retained my balance, and stood there with a light laugh. "Umm, you're right. This place really could go for some cleaning."  
  
"Oh..I'm glad your alright. You were going to hit your head on the bedpost. I almost freaked out.." He admitted.  
  
"Oh..You did, Well..I guess I have to be more careful, now do I?"  
  
"Yeah..much. " He chuckled. "Oh shit..! I'm late..Sora..just..stay here Okay..? Don't go anywhere else other than this ro--Oh..forgot, sorry. I'll be back in a few hours..Just..find something you can do...Alright..?" He said.  
  
"Very funny.." I commented on the part where he said..'I forgot.' "Okay..I'll..see you..later then.." I said, sitting on the bed..Or atleast I think it was.  
  
"Great..then. " I heard him move around the room, picking up an object next to me, and leaving with the door slammed shut. I could hear music sheets rustling around, and then settle back on the floor.  
  
He said Guitar Case, and Music Sheets earlier. Sounds like a regular music fan to me. I moved around, feeling for that object that I had nearly fell into--The Bedpost. Usually, when they have bed posts, they had a bed inbetween them. Since I didn't know this room too well, I decided not to explore around and cause trouble. The bedpost had been the one I encountered ..or nearly encountered first. I poked around, feeling for the soft object called the bed. I found it..Finally, and carefully lied down on it. I was somewhat exhausted from all the happenings. I turned over to my side, and fell asleep.  
******  
  
I was sleeping peacefully until I heard something loud and continuous break my dream cloud. I woke up, and sat on the bed. Who's snoring..? Oh my Gosh.. After I realized what happened, the snoring stopped. Whoever it was, had woke up.  
  
"Hey Sora, glad to see that you are awake.." Murmured someone sleepily.  
  
"Ya..Yamato?" I asked, with anxiety.  
  
"Who else would it be?" He laughed.  
  
"Oh..I'm so sorry..I must have kept you waiting for a long time...What is is it? "  
  
"No, I've been home for only a good Ten Or Fifteen Minutes..It's about a quarter till ten, or so.."  
  
Stress left me. "Oh..I see..You sure do snore loud. I dub thee King of Snore."  
  
"Yeah..I'm glad you found something to do while I was away." He laughed. I, King of Snore? Why thank you; It's such an honor.." He said in a way, that I couldn't help but giggle at. "Oh, By the way, You never finished your story Sora." He said, slyly.  
  
"My story huh..Well, Yamato, You never told me where you went.." I mocked.  
  
He was such a great person to kid around with, Oh..He was just so perfect in every way..I was kind of beginning to have thanks for Demon's that took away my eyesight. If I had it in the first place; I'd never meet such a person..  
  
[ A/N: I just had a thought everyone. Tell me, if I should still keep the poem as the first chapter of this story, or I should just delete it? Thanks..Much obliged. ]  
  
"What about this? Whenever you tell me your story, I'll tell you what I've been up to. What about that..?" I heard him suggest.  
  
"Hm..That sounds pretty good to me! But..How will I know that you won't tell me a thing, after I tell you my story..?" I asked, with a slight smirk. I don't think he'd do a thing like that..  
  
"Well..You're just going to have to trust me then.." He said. I heard him get up from his sitting position, and take a few steps towards me. Then, I felt him pinching my nose playfully saying, "You just gonna have to trust me, Squirt." He laughed.  
  
"Now when did I become a Squirt..?" I asked laughing.  
  
  
  
We had a nice conversation. I'm sure it was getting pretty late. I was worried about where I'd sleep, and the same thing went for Yamato. I didn't want him to sleep on the couch; It was his room.   
  
I heard him let out a light yawn.  
  
"It's getting late..We should be going to bed soon.." He suggested.  
  
"Alright Daddy." I joked. I heard him let out a small laugh.  
  
"Sora, You can have the bed..And I'll just sleep on the couch."  
  
I knew he'd say something like that. What should I say? How should I react? He said he was tired of hearing my lack of self-confidence..I'm too vindicated. Well, the only other idea I have to make things be fair..is to..NO. I'm keeping my mouth shut on that one.  
  
"Sora...? Sora...Earth to Sora.." I heard a voice say, breaking through my thoughts. I shook my head slightly. "Sorry Yamato, I was thinking.."  
  
"Huh? 'bout What..?" I heard him ask. I think he was making his "bed" on the couch. I heard a pillow being ruffled up, and a blanket being spread.  
  
"I was thinking that we would alternate..I can sleep on the couch for a couple of days..and vice versa. This' -your- room..-you- should feel the most comfortable here.." [ A/N: Okay..I'll lay off the "-" for now..:D ]  
  
I heard the rustling of the bed matarial stop. Argh..Sora..when are you just going to take things for granted? I bet you really got him pissed off this time. Dammit Sora, if You're going to act this way..  
  
"Sora..if you really feel -that- guilty about this, You can always refer to sharing the bed.." He suggested. "Aww..is Sora afraid of the monster under da Bed? Does she need good ol' Yamato to scare away the scawy monsters for her..?" He chuckled slightly to himself.  
  
[ A/N: Back off you Pervs. e.e ]  
  
..He took the words right out of my mouth..? Share..the bed? Oh..That gives me a frightful thought. But, if it's the only way that would make me feel better about this situation..I mean..He took me to dinner, and decided to house me in for x amount of days. Hey, I was not afraid..and certainly, there was NO monsteres under the bed. Or..the last time I checked...When I was Ten. Uh..Oh.  
  
[ A/N: In Pre-algebra..You may have learned that 'x' means any number.. Just making sure if you haven't learned that yet..Hey..when you read, You learn! :D I'm just helping the process. x.x; ]  
  
I turned my head over to the side. "Mmhn.." I mumbled in frustration.  
  
  
  
We finally got things figured out. Yamato told me that it was about Two A.M. We really have to go to sleep soon. I know he has things to do tomorrow.  
  
I turned over to my side on the bed, with my back facing his in embarrassment. "'Night Yamz.." I commented, with a giggle.  
  
"G'Night Sore.." He said, chuckling.  
  
I fell asleep with a smile on my face.  
  
******  
  
That was kinda bad..wasn't it? Bleh..Writers Block is leaving me.. Not much went on in this pointless chap. I know that last part was kinda fuzzy. Alright, more chapters to come. Remember when you review this..tell me..please whether or not I should keep on poem or not! :D The next chapter will be better..Please R/R. Notepad's SO sucky..Is there another thing that Fanfiction will accept other than Notepad stuff?  
  
-Polyester 


	4. Chapter Three: A little bit of Pie

Kay. I appreciate yall trying to help me out and stuff..but..I don't have microsoft word. n.n; How horrible..Eh? e.e; C'mon you guys..Ya gotta Help me out here. Should I keep the poem or not? Or atleast alter it to make it..somewhat..better..I guess. Here's..chapter..erm..Four I think. R/R. Oh..And you know in the last time..yes..they fought over things. :/ And the Sore and Yamz resorted to came true..o.o; So..ladedada. :D I AcTUALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER. :D THIS IS SOMEWHAT LONG..BUt..e.e; I liked it. :D!  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Digimon  
  
*******  
  
My eyes fluttered open. I had a great night's sleep. I wondered what time it was. "Yamato..? What time is it..?" I asked. No answer. I moved my hand over to the side, feeling for a body. No one. Strange.. Then I heard shower sounds. I guess he was taking a shower. I sat there for about ten minutes, and finally there was a stop to the shower sounds. I heard footsteps near the bathroom door, and there was a slight creak as it was opened.  
  
"Sora..Hey..So you're awake.." Yamato mumbled.  
  
"Yeah.." I replied, still sitting on top of the bed.  
  
"Hold on..Let me change, and then you can have your turn for the shower."  
  
He changed quickly into his new set of clothes, and he pulled me into the bathroom.  
  
"Alright..this is the shampoo.." Yamato began, pulling up the shampoo bottle. "Remember the scent and the shape of the bottle, so you won't get mixed up with anything."  
  
Whoa. Wait a sec. It's like he was telling me what to do..This is going a lil' fast. I feel like I've been living here with him for quite a long time. Huh..I'm starting to feel like as if I've known Yamato for a long time as well. "Okay Yamato.." I replied.  
  
"Here's the body wash.." And he handed me another bottle, and let me reconize the scent and the shape.   
  
"Okay..I've got it now. Anything else?"  
  
"And the Towel will be hanging nearby..Okay, Sora? And you can change into some of my clothes for now..Alright..?"  
  
What was he doing? He's treating me like a little baby. Ugh..but..I guess he was just trying to be nice afterall..  
  
"Yeah..Okay. I got it..Sure.." I heard him leaving me alone in the bathroom, with the door closing. In the bedroom, I heard static sound, and then voices speaking. The TV had been turned on. Being positive now, that there was no one else with me..I took off my clothes, felt around for the shower door, pulled it open and stepped inside. I felt around for the knobs, twisted them and then the water started pouring on me. I stepped to the side, where I could avoid the water, until I adjusted it to my liking. With my hand being the "tester," I finally stepped back into the stream of water. Picking up one of the bottles at the ledge of the shower, I popped open the top and took a sample of the smell to see if it matched one of the two Yamato had introduced to me.  
  
After I was done, I felt around for the towel. I found it, and dried myself off, then felt around for the pile of clothes Yamato described to me. This was getting a little annoying. After my obnoxious shower time was over, I felt around for the bathroom doorknob. I found it, opened the door..and stepped into the bedroom. "I'm..Done.."  
  
"Great.." Yamato replied. "For breakfast..I'm ordered Pizza. I hope that's alright."  
  
That's insane! Pizza in the morning..? Eh..Just like that song always says: Pizza in the Morning, Pizza in the Evening, Pizza at Supper Time! [ Bagel Bites..I think. ].  
  
"Sure.. fine with me."  
  
"So.." Yamato instantly changed the subject. "I heard your birthday was coming up soon, in a few more weeks.. What do you want..?"  
  
"Who told you about my birthday?" Oh shit..Not my birthday..If I could remember correctly, the people I've loved and been with all died when my birthday approached the year. I wont let it happen again...I..what?! He asked me what I wanted for my birthday. Tch. I want nothing.."I want nothing, Yamato."  
  
"You can say a little bird did. I'm sure you want something.." I heard him say, as I heard him approach me from behind the back.  
  
I turned around to face him. I heard him chuckle  
  
"I want nothing." I said flatly.  
  
"Too Late.. already got an Idea."  
  
"What..? Well you betta' get rid of it, young man.." I threatened with a laugh.  
  
"Oh really..and what are you going to do about it..? Yamato said slyly.  
  
"I'm going to beat the stuffing out of you.." I joked, punching him lightly.  
  
"That Hurt... Bring it on, Miss!" He played along with me.  
  
I knew wanted I want for my birthday... But I couldn't tell him.  
  
"Hey..Pizza's here.." Yamato chimed in, walking towards the apartment door. The door closed, and suddenly the room filled with the scent of whatever he had ordered. Oh..it smelled great.   
  
"What time is it..?" I asked..  
  
"About Ten or so." He answered.  
  
Ten AM. Hm.." Hey..Didn't your dad leave for work already..?"  
  
"Yes..He did. At Eight..I didn't want to wake you..so I snuck out of bed and into the kitchen..and fixed breakfast for him. Then he left without.. a word."  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry to hear. Yamato..You cook? I bet you're an excellant one. You're the first guy that I knew..that cooked.." I trailed off.  
  
"Yeah..You should see my apron..It's PINK." He muttered in disgust.  
  
I couldn't help but burst out laughing, as an image of the boy popped in my mind..wearing a cute pink little dress. I laughed so hard. After a few minutes, I realized my immaturity and stopped. "I'm sorry Yamato..but that was just Hilarious!"  
  
"Don't we all think so.." He mumbled, handing me a slice of the gooey pizza.  
  
I took a bite out of the pizza. It was hot..Ooh..Burning! But.It was delicious. I took another bite , and giggled at the thought. Suddenly, all of the sudden, I felt something smearing on to my face. It felt somewhat like whip creme, but was also lumpy and had a crust to it. Pieces of the object broke off, and fell in my lap. Yamato. Maybe he wanted to get back for me laughing away. I'll get him back..  
  
"Yamato..." I mumbled.. "What the heck was that..?!" Sitting there, face covered with whatever. Some of it got in my mouth--It wasn't bad. It ..It reminded me of a..baked good.  
  
"A pie.." He said, laughing, taking a bite out the pizza. "I made it just for you Sora. You were lookin' pretty hungry over there, so I decided to help you out and let you have it.."  
  
"It's a great Pie, You know that? Here..have a taste.." I grinned wiping some of it off..and the rest that was still sticking on my hands; I felt around for the teen sitting in front of me, and when I found him, I wiped the pie all over the boy. All over his face, and all over in his hair. "So, what flavor is this..?" I grinned.  
  
"Stawberry.." He responded, rubbing some of the whip creme in my hair.  
  
This was so unexpected..but yet...I wasn't totally shocked. Now..I wouldn't let good ol' Yamato make a fool outta' me, would I? No way.  
  
"Hey Yamato, want the rest of my Pizza?" I asked, deciding to go along with his friendly antics.  
  
"I can't eat another bite.." He groaned.  
  
"Are you sure..? You don't have to be that thoughtful Yamato. Take it..Please.." I laughed, smearing the pizza in his face. Pie and Pizza. A wonderful couple. "Pie-faced and Pizza-faced..Lovely."  
  
I heard Yamato snort. I think he had a topping stuck in his nose. "So..You want to play it like that..Huh?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm a good girl.." I taunted. I wonder what he's going to do now.   
  
I stood up, wiping the crumbs off my pants...erm..Yamato's pants..anyway. I placed my hands on my hips. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
I heard him drop a piece of cloth on the floor. I think he cleaned his hands from the sticky pie and the saucy pizza.  
  
"Something I should've done a long time ago.." He said.  
  
Uh-oh..I didn't like that tone in his voice. What's he up to..? "And what are you going to do?"  
  
"Just...THIS!" He said, with emphasis on the last word. And with that, he tackled me on the bed tickling me everywhere--On my stomach, in my ribs..any ticklish spot you can think of.   
  
Argh..I hated being tickled! I bursted out laughing. His fingers fled so fast around my rib cage, tickling it. I couldn't stop laughing, nor could I get him off of me.  
  
"How do you like that Sora..?" He chuckled, as he continued what he was doing..His fingers digging into my skin.  
  
"Yamato! STOP! Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!!" I yelled, unable to control my laughter. Finally, the tickling stopped. I felt his body mass get off of mine, and I managed to take in breaths from laughing so hard. I sat up on the bed, panting to get my oxygen. I felt him sitting next to me.. "Okay..Okay..You win.." I panted.  
  
I could hear Yamato chuckle. Man..he was a hard tickler..Oh..My ribs. I'd be feeling that for a while. "Now..we better clean up this mess.."  
  
"Wait--I know I already asked this more than once but, Yamato..how can I pay you back..? You know..for the things you provided me."  
  
I hope he knows that I'm not trying to take advantage of him..  
  
"Well..There is this one thing..Come to think about it. I was afraid to ask you on the first day I met you but.." He said, somewhat nervously handing me a towel to wipe my pie-covered face and hands.  
  
I wiped my hands and my face..glad to get that sticky feeling out of the way. I wondered at what he would want from me. "And..?"   
  
"Well..Promise not to get mad..?" He asked, hearing his voice somewhat quaver.   
  
"Of course not Yamato..I can never be mad at you."  
  
"I certainly hope you'll remember those words Sora.." He trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry..I have the memory of an Elepha---" I was cut off when I felt something soft and warm touch my lips. I was twenty five percent sure he was kissing me, until he pushed me on the bed, with his weight fondling on mine. ( Well..He didn't exactly Push me..He had leaned over on me, maneuvering me onto the bed..) Now I was sure that he was kissing me. I began to grow a bit frightened..but afterwards I started to enjoy what he was doing. GAH. Snap out of it..Sora! I couldn't make myself think straight..He was too good.   
  
He moved his lips so gently about mine--I was so uncertain what to do. I felt a little ting in the pit of my stomach, as he continued what he was doing. I was confusing myself. Finally, I felt something take a hold of me..I couldn't control it..It got to my head..  
  
And I began to kiss him back, putting a little bit more force on his lips than he gave me. I couldn't stop myself. My brain kept on yelling.."STOP! STOP" but my heart kept on beating and pounding as it did. I could feel that he was somewhat shocked at my "reply." But then, his lips pressed on mine even harder. I suddenly put my each hand on the side of his cheek, pulling his lips closer to mine. I started to loose control of myself..My lips riding along with his. I closed my eyes to furthermore enjoy the kiss..and before I knew it, he parted my closed lips with his tongue, his meeting mine. I felt his tongue striding along with mine..It began to string a little ball of fear somewhere in my stomach. I tried pulling my head back somewhat, moving my head to the side to break the kiss. His lips still followed mine, and with his hands on my shoulder, he began to pull me back to him. It was getting too intense. This time, I felt his tongue slide over my teeth.  
  
"Mmmhn.."I groaned, in a bit of fear..Eyes squinted shut, trying to pull away. Yamato finally broke the kiss; It felt like he would have kept on going on and on..He released his grip from my shoulder, as I did as well from his cheek. He took my breath away.. I found that he was trying to catch his breath from the somewhat..intense kiss. I blushed lightly, after the kiss had ended. I really didn't know what to do or say next; I was speechless. "Sorry I.."  
  
"Sh..Sh..." He whispered, placing his finger on my lips. He gently began to stroke my hair.. So..this is what he wanted... a kiss..from...me? I smiled gently, and placed my hand over his finger that was on my lips. He gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
  
*****  
  
What'd you think? ;/ Hey..I liked this chapter dude. :D You see what a little pie can lead to. R/R..e.e; Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D!!!!! TEL ME WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD KEEP DA POEM. xD e.e; I'm going to start writing shorter fanfictions that are short, sweet and to da point. u.u; I know..e.e; Too lengthy and boring. La de da da. R/R Dudes..:D  
  
-Polyester. 


End file.
